1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to printed circuit boards and more particularly to a method of mounting printed circuit boards for reduction of electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mountings for printed circuit boards involve multiple mounting points, generally a minimum of five points symmetrically disposed at the corners and center of the board. In order to reduce radiated and conducted electromagnetic interference, and to provide a low impedence path for suppression components, the board must be mounted in close proximity to and in intimate electrical contact with a ground plane. Electrical contact to the ground plane is made by the use of conductive mounting screws. However, the traditional method has the disadvantage of requiring a plurality of such mounting screws and the associated cost of labor and materials for installation. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for mounting printed circuit boards which requires only a single mounting screw.